Delayed orgasm
by orvida geri
Summary: Kanzeon learns to let some one else take charge for a while. No moneyis made off of this story. Kazuya Minekura is the genius behind saiyuki and all of it characters.


YULE_TIDE SMUT

Author: Orvida

Prompt: Delayed Orgasm

Pairing:: Jiroushin X kanzeon

Rating: NC-17

A/N First time writing this pairing

Warning: Maybe some OOC

Jiroushin X Kanzeon

Jiroushin sat at the table waiting on Kanzeon to come back from a meeting with 'all those idiots' - as se liked to call them - to try and straighten out the mess hir nephew and his friends were causing "The Merciful Goddess Company" by always over-spending on that blasted gold card se had issued to him some months back. Since Jiroshin didn't want to upset hir, he had a table set up for hir to have hir food and tea readily available when se arrived.

Se always claimed these meetings were boring but Jiroshin knew se secretly enjoyed toying with the 'big boys', a name se'd given them for their lack of a back bone when it came to serious matters. Now that he had everything set up, all he had to do was wait for hir to make her grand entrance. Se never disappointed him in that regard.

Except this time he had something planned for hir to learn to relax and loosen up a little.

Since se always wanted to be in control, he planned to take that control today and get hir to relax and enjoy this beautiful and glorious day with him. After all, he was hir servant and it was his job to get hir to lighten up and smell the Sakura's,- such as they were. He so enjoyed hir company but sometimes he was surprised that he'd lasted as long as he had. Se could drive a sane person to the brink of insanity.

Ah, se was coming - dressed up in a slinky lavender dress which left little to his imagination as he observed hir from 'under' hooded eyes. Se never really paid attention to hir looks as much as some.

Unlike some of the idiots they encountered' Se took them with a grain of salt to say the least. But he watched hir and listened to hir words. They were his law and he would never transgress against hir for no reason. Which was why he planned on making love to hir when he got the chance.

Kanzeon loved to toy with people's lives, especially hir nephew's. Jiroushin would teach hir to toy with the people se claimed to care about, and rightly so. He could hardly wait until that time came,

Se sat down at the table to have hir tea and some food.

Jiroshin knew the idiots didn't really like hir but they were too fearful of losing their place in hir grace (if you could call it that). He felt the same way as se did about those men, but he would never admit that to their faces.

After hir meeting se looked damn tense, Jiroushin stood behind hir and offered to give hir shoulders a quick message to work out the kinks while se sipped her tea and picked at hir food.

"Rough time with the idiots again?" he asked.

'Kanzeon sighed! -"Oh, the more things change, the more they stay the same - isn't that right, Jiroushin?"

"My lady Kanzeon, you need to learn to relax and let some one else take control once in a while. It would do you a world of good."

Kanzeon raised an eye brow and smirked

"Would you like to take control Jiroushin?"

Oh, the things se said! Sometimes he blushed with embarrassment at hir audacity but he would make hir pay oh so sweetly for it! He couldn't contain his enthusiasm any longer.

"I would be delighted to take care of you for as long as you'd let me," he replied.

He already had a room all set up and the only things missing were her and him. He was planning a very long night of festivities for them to enjoy all the way till morning.

He had all the sex gadgets he would need: the cock rings and the lubes, the Lover's Thong with Stroker Beads, and - let's not forget the ultimate plaything - the Love Swing (just in case se got a little too feisty for him to control in the bed). He would make hir pay for all the headaches se' d caused him.

"Madame Kanzeon, would you care to take this to your rooms? We wouldn't want any one to see me with my hands on your delicate body, now would we?"

Kanzeon tossed hir head to the side hir hair falling over her eyes and snorted,

"As if I would really care, but if it means that much to you, let's go. I want to get out of this dress anyway and I will need your help."

Jiroushin swallowed nervously - "Of course, madam. Shall we?"

In a hoarse voice Jiroushin answered "Surely."

Jiroushin coughed as he lead his lady to her rooms; now the fun part was to begin!

Once inside of Kanzeon's rooms, he helped hir take off that very distracting dress of hirsJust looking at all of hir endowments made him hard. Hir large, penis looked just as tempting to him as hir breasts.

"Madam, would you like to take a bath first and clean up, so that I can properly take care of your needs?"

"Jiroushin! Is that a pick-up line or what? I must say I love your style.

You're almost as good as that pet Goku, saying that my nephew, Konzen's hair was as bright as the sun!"

"No, my lady. I'm just stating a fact - but I would have no problem fulfilling your desires, if that is what you would want."

"Of course! I need some relief from that stuffy old meeting. What did you have in mind?"

Jiroushin's took se's hand and kissed her palm oh so sweetly,

"Come and let me show you how obedient your servant is."

"Jiroushin, just for once I want to lose control, not take it!

'Jiroushin,' the last thing I need right now is a servant!"

In my room we're equals remember that. What we do behind that door is no one's affair but our own. Now show me what you're working with."

"Of course, my lady. Come right over here and let's get you cleaned off first. Then I shall show you who's in charge while we're behind those doors for as long as you like. Let me run you a tub of water to get you relaxed and in the mood. First I shall give you a message to loosen up these tense muscles of yours and then we shall proceed."

This was going much better than Jiroushin had hoped for ! So far his lady was allowing him to take complete control of this session - hopefully one of many more to come.

They undress each other unhurriedly, just savoring looking at each other, like teenagers getting together for the first time, shy yet very sure of themselves.

As they stepped into the tub, and Jiroushin got the bubble bath and wash clothes.

Jiroushin sat down in the hot water and pulled Kanzeon down between his legs,

And started to message hir scalp and next hir shoulders and while he was doing this he leaned in and sucked on hir earlobe all the while he never missed a beat and hir was moaning under hir breathe oh Jiroushin I want more can we hurry up already?

Of course Kanzeon your word is my law. So Jiroushin did a quick and through wash with himself and Kanzeon and dried them off and carried her to the large bed in the room and laid hir down and sat beside heir to continue his ministrations of messaging hir full body.

Breasts first he kneaded them and he leaned in and suckled on hir right breast as he messaged hir left one and when he saw that hir was withering in anticipation of his next move he went to sucking on hir's neck and collarbone with more intensity than was possibly necessary.

But Kanzeon was so turned on by it that she actually growled at him for teasing hir so much.

Jirshoushin started a trail leading down hir's body and finding hir erogenous zones and he went for it whole heartily nipping and licking his way down hir delectable body until he came upon a site that had him smitten so much he could hardly contain himself any longer.

Hir labia was dripping wet and he hadn't even touch hir down there yet but what caught his eyes was hir engorged cock and the blue vein stood out, and he could hardly wait to wrapped his lips and tongue around that beautiful tasty looking shaft. But first he had to set everything up and get all the gadgets he had stored in the room into place for hir to finally relinquish that control she was willingly letting him have if only for tonight.

Madam I shall be right back, let me get the flavored lube and wash cloth to clean us off after we're done, Jiroushin now you want me to wait after finally getting turned on now?

You hurry along and don't keep me waiting to long! You know I don't like being kept waiting.

He set the lover's swing in the center of the room and took out the cock ring to keep hir from coming to quickly before he started the fore play again. Madam would you mind to

much if I asked you to come over here so that I may strapped you into place?

Goodness Jiroushin strap me in what am I a prisoner of love or what? Now madam this here will help me to double your pleasure and intensify our climaxes and you did place me in control so the only thing I want to from those sweet lips of yours is yes Jiroushin.

I hear and obey. Kanzeon did have to laugh at that. Jiroushin had some balls se'd give him that, yes master I hear and obey! Your wish is my command, Hir said with a smirk on hir's face while she was getting up off the bed all the while stroking hir cock into fullness again and Jiroushin was transfixed by the sight considering that no one ever saw hir in all hir glory not even him so it was a sight to behold.

The close se got tha harder Jiroushion became and sir had to look down and see what Kanzeon was looking at my lady before you place yourself in this gadget I want you to suck me first don't ask questions just do as your told

YULE_TIDE SMUT Author: OrvidaPrompt: Delayed OrgasmPairing:: Jiroushin X kanzeonRating: NC-17A/N First time writing this pairingWarning: Maybe some OOC

Jiroushin X Kanzeon

Jiroushin sat at the table waiting on Kanzeon to come back from a meeting with 'all those idiots' - as se liked to call them - to try and straighten out the mess hir nephew and his friends were causing "The Merciful Goddess Company" by always over-spending on that blasted gold card se had issued to him some months back. Since Jiroshin didn't want to upset hir, he had a table set up for hir to have hir food and tea readily available when se arrived.

Se always claimed these meetings were boring but Jiroshin knew se secretly enjoyed toying with the 'big boys', a name se'd given them for their lack of a back bone when it came to serious matters. Now that he had everything set up, all he had to do was wait for hir to make her grand entrance. Se never disappointed him in that regard.

Except this time he had something planned for hir to learn to relax and loosen up a se always wanted to be in control, he planned to take that control today and get hir to relax and enjoy this beautiful and glorious day with him. After all, he was hir servant and it was his job to get hir to lighten up and smell the Sakura's,- such as they were. He so enjoyed hir company but sometimes he was surprised that he'd lasted as long as he had. Se could drive a sane person to the brink of insanity.

Ah, se was coming - dressed up in a slinky lavender dress which left little to his imagination as he observed hir from 'under' hooded eyes. Se never really paid attention to hir looks as much as some.

Unlike some of the idiots they encountered' Se took them with a grain of salt to say the least. But he watched hir and listened to hir words. They were his law and he would never transgress against hir for no reason. Which was why he planned on making love to hir when he got the chance.

Kanzeon loved to toy with people's lives, especially hir nephew's. Jiroushin would teach hir to toy with the people se claimed to care about, and rightly so. He could hardly wait until that time came,

Se sat down at the table to have hir tea and some knew the idiots didn't really like hir but they were too fearful of losing their place in hir grace (if you could call it that). He felt the same way as se did about those men, but he would never admit that to their faces.

After hir meeting se looked damn tense, Jiroushin stood behind hir and offered to give hir shoulders a quick message to work out the kinks while se sipped her tea and picked at hir food. "Rough time with the idiots again?" he asked. 'Kanzeon sighed! -"Oh, the more things change, the more they stay the same - isn't that right, Jiroushin?"

"My lady Kanzeon, you need to learn to relax and let some one else take control once in a while. It would do you a world of good."

Kanzeon raised an eye brow and smirked

"Would you like to take control Jiroushin?"

Oh, the things se said! Sometimes he blushed with embarrassment at hir audacity but he would make hir pay oh so sweetly for it! He couldn't contain his enthusiasm any longer."I would be delighted to take care of you for as long as you'd let me," he replied.

He already had a room all set up and the only things missing were her and him. He was planning a very long night of festivities for them to enjoy all the way till morning.

He had all the sex gadgets he would need: the cock rings and the lubes, the Lover's Thong with Stroker Beads, and - let's not forget the ultimate plaything - the Love Swing (just in case se got a little too feisty for him to control in the bed). He would make hir pay for all the headaches se' d caused him. "Madame Kanzeon, would you care to take this to your rooms? We wouldn't want any one to see me with my hands on your delicate body, now would we?"

Kanzeon tossed hir head to the side hir hair falling over her eyes and snorted,

"As if I would really care, but if it means that much to you, let's go. I want to get out of this dress anyway and I will need your help."

Jiroushin swallowed nervously - "Of course, madam. Shall we?"

In a hoarse voice Jiroushin answered "Surely."

Jiroushin coughed as he lead his lady to her rooms; now the fun part was to begin!

Once inside of Kanzeon's rooms, he helped hir take off that very distracting dress of hirsJust looking at all of hir endowments made him hard. Hir large, penis looked just as tempting to him as hir breasts.

"Madam, would you like to take a bath first and clean up, so that I can properly take care of your needs?"

"Jiroushin! Is that a pick-up line or what? I must say I love your style.

You're almost as good as that pet Goku, saying that my nephew, Konzen's hair was as bright as the sun!"

"No, my lady. I'm just stating a fact - but I would have no problem fulfilling your desires, if that is what you would want."

"Of course! I need some relief from that stuffy old meeting. What did you have in mind?"

Jiroushin's took se's hand and kissed her palm oh so sweetly, "Come and let me show you how obedient your servant is."

"Jiroushin, just for once I want to lose control, not take it!

'Jiroushin,' the last thing I need right now is a servant!"

In my room we're equals remember that. What we do behind that door is no one's affair but our own. Now show me what you're working with."

"Of course, my lady. Come right over here and let's get you cleaned off first. Then I shall show you who's in charge while we're behind those doors for as long as you like. Let me run you a tub of water to get you relaxed and in the mood. First I shall give you a message to loosen up these tense muscles of yours and then we shall proceed."

This was going much better than Jiroushin had hoped for ! So far his lady was allowing him to take complete control of this session - hopefully one of many more to come.

They undress each other unhurriedly, just savoring looking at each other, like teenagers getting together for the first time, shy yet very sure of themselves.

As they stepped into the tub, and Jiroushin got the bubble bath and wash clothes. Jiroushin sat down in the hot water and pulled Kanzeon down between his legs,And started to message hir scalp and next hir shoulders and while he was doing this he leaned in and suckled on hir earlobe all the while he never missed a beat and hir was moaning under hir breathe oh Jiroushin I want more can we hurry up already?

Of course Kanzeon your word is my law. So Jiroushin did a quick and through wash with himself and Kanzeon and dried them off and carried her to the large bed in the room and laid hir down and sat beside heir to continue his ministrations of messaging hir full bodied.

Breasts first he kneaded them and he leaned in and suckled on hir right breast as he messaged hir left one and when he saw that hir was withering in anticipation of his next move he went to sucking on hir's neck and collarbone with more intensity than was possibly necessary.

But Kanzeon was so turned on by it that she actually growled at him for teasing hir so much.

Jirshoushin started a trail leading down hir's body and finding hir erogenous zones and he went for it whole heartily nipping and licking his way down hir delectable body until he came upon a site that had him smitten so much he could hardly contain himself any longer.

Hir labia was dripping wet and he hadn't even touch hir down there yet but what caught his eyes was hir engorged cock and the blue vein stood out, and he could hardly wait to wrapped his lips and tongue around that beautiful tasty looking shaft. But first he had to set everything up and get all the gadgets he had stored in the room into place for hir to finally relinquish that control she was willingly letting him have if only for tonight.

Madam I shall be right back, let me get the flavored lube and wash cloth to clean us off after we're done, Jiroushin now you want me to wait after finally getting turned on now?

You hurry along and don't keep me waiting to long! You know I don't like being kept waiting.

He set the lover's swing in the center of the room and took out the cock ring to keep hir from coming to quickly before he started the fore play again. Madam would you mind to much if I asked you to come over here so that I may strapped you into place?

Goodness Jiroushin strap me in? what am I a prisoner of love or what? Now madam this here will help me to double your pleasure and intensify our climaxes and you did place me in control so the only thing I want to from those sweet lips of yours is yes Jiroushin. I hear and obey. Kanzeon did have to laugh at that. Jiroushin had some balls se'd give him that, yes master I hear and obey! Your wish is my command, Hir said with a smirk on hir's face while she was getting up off the bed all the while stroking hir cock into fullness again and Jiroushin was transfixed by the sight considering that no one ever saw hir in all hir glory not even him so it was a sight to behold. The closer se got , the harder Jiroushion became and he had to look down and see what Kanzeon was looking at so intently, my lady before you place yourself in this gadget I want you to suck me off first don't ask questions just do as your told Yes my master I hear and obey isn't that right Jiroushin. Now would you like me to crawl over to you while I'm at it? Yes that would be a sight to behold madam. So Kanzeon got down on her knees and crawl over to where Jiroushin was standing near that contraption he had set up and look up at him and smiled as she took his cock into hir hands and stroked him up and down all the while licking hir lips in anticipation of finally tasting hir servant precome at first she was reluctant but than again what the hell If she could toy with people's lives. why not? so se took the tip of his head into hir mouth and gave a quick suck and than a lick and she noticed that Jiroushin fingers became a fist so se must be doing something right and finally she deep throated him all the way to the hilt and se'd never tasted anything quite like it before considering that se was always the doer not the one getting done so this should be interesting to see where it would lead too. Jiroushins hips started bucking the more she suck on his cock the faster the movements became until he spent into that delectable mouth of hirs and se swallowed every drop and than some. Now my lady you may get up and sit in this here swing. while i tend to other matters such as your needs and mine .So as se sat down in the swing and jiroushin strapped her in and place the cock ring on hir, he got the flavored lube and placed it on the mat near where the other gadgets were and knelt in front of his lady and got down to the business of making her lose control. He started by kissing the inside of hir thigh while stroking hir cock and licking and nipping that smooth flesh he was inhaling hir scent as he came upon hir engorged cock and lick the slit with the precome leaking and he moved the cock ring down to the base were the scrotum sack was and hir moaned so loudly that jiroushin throught he would go death from hir wimpering and withering, in ecstasy was turning Jiroushin on more than he let on just listening to hir was a turn on in itself. As he sucked on the tip of hir cock and deep throating hir and swiping his tongue on the underside of it the harder hir got, Jiroushin could tell that kanzeon was on the brink of climaxing but he cock ring and his hand wrapped tigtly around the base prevented this and kanzeon was getting agitated for se wanted release and soon se was pleading for jiroushin to hurry up and the more se opened hir mouth the longer he would make hir wait until he was throughly satisfied that he had hir were he wanted hir to be beyond control so he continued his ministrations. He licked and ucked till he was satisfid he licked at her labia and inserted a finger into that virin hole but that wasn't the hole he wanted to penetrate at all so he released hi cock and licked around that tight hole on the underside of hir scrotum sack and insertedhis finger into and hir was thrashing wildly in that swing thank the dieties hethe sense he had to tire hir up or se would have jumped on him by now and be pounding into his puckered hole which wasn't such a bad idea he ould enjoy being dominated by hir anyway but now washis time to do the poundinginto hir, so he slipped another finger into hir tight opening and started rotating is fingers around stretching hir nd still ickingat hir clitoris and she was beyond all reason and it was all the better for now as thejuices flowed freely fom hir virgina he lapped it up and picked up the lube and rubbed it on to his cock which was strainingfor release and soon he had another finger inserted inside of hir's puckered opening and he hit the erogenous pot whish had hir seeing stars behind hir eye lids and thrashing even more wildly than before finally he was satisfied that he had hir werehe wanted her and he gave hir virgina one last last lisk and stood up all the while still rubbing the lube on his own cock my lady are your reay fo me Jiroushin just wait till i get up from this contraption jiroushin i will show you no mercy for this outrage now hurry up will you i feel as if im about to implode from this i need rlease and i need it now! And so you shall getmy lady rigt now are you ready? So jiroushin plce the tip of his cock into the tigt hole and sowly puhed in slowly until kanzeon shoved hir ass onto his cock and groaned loudly with relif for some moremove damn it I'm not fragile i won't break so jiroushin pulled out to the hilt and pushed forward with all his might and hi lady growled in pleasure such as he'd never heard and he resumed pumping into that tight hole he was on the brink of climaxing when h grab hir cock with the cock ring still intact and was stroking hir in time to his thusts and finally after all of this he climax likea geyser inside of her opening an he pumped a few more times until he was spent and than he released the cock ring and pumped hir a few more times which had hir screamind fromthe intensity of her climax shepasse ot from th pure pleasure hir servant had given hir. All the whilethinking givivng up control could be so much enjoyment se mightlet Jiroushin be in control from now on but onl in the bedroom but se would let him sweat a little before telling him anything. Now shecould see wh hir nephew was such a tight ass maybe should would try and convinceletting go of his control wasn't such a bad thing after all he did take after hir in many more ways than he realised.


End file.
